rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksave
Quicksave is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on July 23, 2017, for FIRST members and July 30, 2017, for the general public. It is the 320th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Carolina *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Grif *Donut *Simmons *Sarge *Lopez (Mentioned only) *Church (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds *Unnamed Blue Guard *Zealots *Temple (Mentioned only) Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews *Jax Jonez Others *Locus Plot After Locus frees Wash and Carolina from Armor Lock, the two Freelancers try to recover, having been left severely fatigued. While Carolina claims she can still fight, Locus explains that being frozen in place for so long has left them incapable of doing so. Locus then reveals that after the events on Chorus, he became associated with a colony of refugees. The Blues and Reds, however, took the refugees' only source of power several months ago, resulting in the colony all dying from lack of clean air and water. He was only able to find the Blues and Reds thanks to Lopez's floating head. He then states that he has sworn off killing, although the Freelancers express their doubts. Meanwhile, Sarge confronts an imprisoned Dylan and Jax under orders to kill the two. However, he instead kills the Blue simulation trooper guarding them and tries to claim that he was acting as a mole to the Blues and Reds, though the reporters call his bluff. The three then reach the holding cells, where they encounter Locus. The two break the Blood Gulch crew out, with Sarge and Grif coldly reuniting. When Sarge tries to make excuses on why he turned on them, he relents and apologizes for his actions, stating he wanted to fight someone again so bad it blinded his better judgment. As the crew regroup with the Freelancers, they realize that the Blues and Reds have departed. Dylan uses this opportunity to look into Loco's machine and retrieve V.I.C. from the base's computer, with Grif and Simmons volunteering to accompany her, reconciling their differences in the process. The group then reach the hanger bay, where numerous Zealots are loading equipment into Pelicans. Locus suggests they use this opportunity to sneak into the Pelican undetected and without bloodshed, but Tucker jumps in and opens fire, wanting some revenge. The crew are forced to join in and eventually get pinned down. During the firefight, a delirious Wash stumbles onto the battlefield and gets shot in the throat. Transcript Wash: (cracking his neck and groaning) Yeah, that's the spot. Carolina: Just give me one minute. I'll be ready to fight- Locus: (cuts Carolina off) Doubtful. Your life-support system has failed. You're starving and dehydrated. Carolina: Just one minute. Wash: (panting) So. Seems like you've been busy, big guy. Carolina: What my delusional friend is trying to say is what the hell are you doing here? Locus: Several months ago the Blues and Reds stole the power generator from a colony of refugees. Carolina: So, it's a charity case? Locus: No. Without clean water and air, they perished. Every man, woman, and child. Wash: Jesus. Carolina: How did you find out about it? Did you know them? Locus: I tracked the Blues and Reds to this sector, where I found your robot drifting towards a nearby black hole. Wash: (weakly) Well, as soon as this elevator stops, I'll be ready to kick ass and take names. Locus: We're not in an elevator. Wash: Oh. Well, in that case, it's gonna be up to you three to save the day. Carolina turns to Wash. Carolina: Three? Wash: Yeah. You, Locus and Big Bird over there. Wash and Carolina look to the left. Wash: '''What up, Big B? '''Locus: Both of you are past the point of usefulness. Carolina: (strained) You've never needed our help mowing down soldiers before. Locus: I don't... do that anymore. Carolina: [turns to Wash] Wash, is it possible to hallucinate with your ears? Wash: I don't know, officer. I swear. I usually keep it in the glove box. Locus: I promised myself I would change. I'm not going back on that now. Carolina: You really expect us to believe you can just change overnight? Locus: Given the things you two have done, I would hope so. Wash: This is gonna suuuuuck. Cut to where Dylan and Jax have been imprisoned. Sarge enters. Jax: Oh hey, you here to see the script? Sarge: Quiet. You, guard, get on out of here. Blue Guard: Sorry sir. I've been ordered to observe. Dylan: Observe what? Blue Guard: Temple's orders for the traitors to be put down. (laughs) Jax: (panicked) Traitors? D-do-do you mean us? Sarge: That's right. Jax: Woah woah woah! You can't kill me, I haven't made my opus! Sarge: I'm sorry, orders are orders. Dylan: You can't be serious. Sarge walks closer and readies his shotgun. Sarge: How serious do I look? Jax: Okay, I know it's a cheap story device, but we could really use a deus ex machina right about now. Or now... or now! Sarge: (threatening) No one's coming... not today. Sarge shoots. Jax: (shouting) Oh god, you killed her! Oh, you shot her right in the face! I think! I don't know for sure 'cause I can't bear to open my eyes! Dylan: It's alright, Jax. He did the right thing. Sarge lowers his gun. Sarge: Your best bet's gonna be to hide somewhere til the shooting dies down. Dylan: We're coming with you. Sarge: Oh, like hell. I ain't your damn bodyguard! Dylan: We can handle ourselves. Sarge: Oh, hogwash! You let those idiots capture you. Dylan: Well, you worked for those idiots! Sarge: Did I? Or perhaps I was just pretending all along. Maybe this whole time I was just acting so I could save the day at the last minute! Oh, yes, what a twist, I love this! Jax: Yeeeah, I don't think anyone's gonna believe that. Sarge: They will if you tell 'em. Dylan: Are you asking for our help? Sarge: I'm just gonna point out here that I did just save your life. Jax: You saved us from you! Sarge: Heh, let me phrase this for you another way. Sarge gets on his knees and begs. Sarge: Pretty please with a cherry on top! Tell the guys this was my plan all along! Oh, have mercy! Don't make me beg! You wouldn't like what it sounds like! Dylan: Under one condition. Cut to Sarge, Jax, and Dylan running through the base. Jax: Seriously, is that like, Russian? Scandinavian? Pig Latin? Sarge: My family history ain't part of the deal. Jax: How do you even spell it? It sounded like 57 syllables. Sarge: Well, you need a Mandarin keyboard to get it exactly right and the fifth letter is an emoji. Dylan: (hushed) Everyone, be quiet. Someone's coming. Locus suddenly appears behind them. Locus: I'm not here to kill you. Dylan and Jax jump back in surprise. Dylan: Holy shit. Jax: Ah, fuck! That is a terrible way to say hello! Sarge: You? What in Sam Hell are you doing here? Locus: Attempting a rescue. Sarge: Same here. You remember the procedure for this? Locus: For? Sarge begins playing rock-paper-scissors, while Locus watches him. Sarge: Come on, we aren't going anywhere before we find out who's leading the rescue mission. Sarge continues as everyone watches him. Cut to Sarge, Dylan, Jax and Locus entering the prison cell-room. Sarge: Hot damn, paper after rock. Brilliant move! I guess I should expect nothing less from a cunning, murderous bastard like yourself. Locus: Please, stop talking. Grif: See, I told you guys. Me and Locus are partners now. Locus wields his energy sword. Locus: Please, stop! He opens Tucker's cell door. Tucker: For the record, I hate this. Grif: I dig this. Cut to Locus being hugged by Caboose. Locus: I hate this. The Reds and Blues are given their weapons back. Grif: Sarge. Sarge: Grif. Glad you're um... Back. Grif: I guess I should say the same to you? Sarge: Well, contrary to what you may have heard, I was secretly a good guy all along. Now, no need to thank me everyone, please clap. Tucker: Oh bull-fucking-shit. You just got done stabbing us in the back. Sarge: Men, I... I... I order you all to forgive me! Tucker: Not happening, dude. Locus: We can deal with this later. Tucker: No, we can't. This Judas ain't coming with us. He can stay in the empty cell while we escape. Simmons: That's a little extreme, Tucker. Tucker: Is it? Those fuckers lied to us about Church, imprisoned our friends, and Sarge was there serving them tea and biscuits. Sarge: I didn't know about any of that! The clever devils blinded me. They, uh, no... No, I take that back. Men, the Blues and Reds didn't blind me. I blinded myself. I wanted an enemy so bad, I turned my friends into my enemies, and enemies into friends. My real enemy was within. Caboose: Ah, yep, I know what that is. That's gas. Sarge: I don't expect you all to forgive me immediately, but I hope I'll earn the privilege of your friendship over time. And I promise each and every one of you, it won't happen. Ever, ever again. Anytime soon. Probably. Tucker: (shouting) Probably?! Locus: (insistent) I, for one, believed every word and found that very moving. Now, can we go please? Cut to Locus, and the Reds and Blues entering another room where Dylan and Jax are watching over Carolina and Washington. Locus: Trouble while we were gone? Dylan: None, it's been quiet. Too quiet. Tucker: Oh, Jesus. What did they do to you? Carolina: We're fine. Wash: (weakly) That's what she said. Ooooohh! High five up to—up top. Caboose: Did you get your shoelaces? Tucker: Are you okay? Can you guys fight? Carolina: Almost ready. My strength's coming back to me. Locus: Lying isn't going to help. We need to move now. The longer we stay here, the higher the chance we're detected. Tucker: Well, we didn't see anyone on the way here. This place suddenly feels like a ghost town. Locus: They must have moved out and left a skeleton guard to watch the cells. Caboose: (raising his voice) Oh, come on! We can handle one skeleton. The ghost town though, we're gonna need to call someone for that. Sarge: Time's a-wastin', gentlemen. Let's get a move on. Dylan: Not so fast. We still don't know enough about their machine. Tucker: Fuck. That. It's time to get out of here, not play Nancy Drew. Dylan: All of this has been building up to something big, and I don't think it's a press release. Jax and I are gonna find out what's really going on. Grif: Count me in. Tucker: Woah, did Grif, just volunteer? Carolina: ...and I'm ear-hallucinating again, Wash. Wash: (weakly) Uh-oh. Spaghetti-o's. Simmons: Count me in. Tucker: How about the rest of us secure the exit? Locus: A decent plan... Considering. Cue footage of Dylan, Jax, Grif and Simmons walking. Simmons: Oh, and that dude's pretty much the worst. He's a huge nerd and a huge suck-up... Jax: And Gene sounds just like Simmons. Simmons: What? Does not! Jax: It's like, way more than coincidental. Simmons: (groans) Oh, I'm gonna kill him. Grif: Your clone or that camera guy? Simmons: Yes. Cut to where the Blues and Reds' machine should've been. Dylan: It's gone. We're too late. Grif: Alright. Let's get back to the gang. Dylan: Not so fast, there's something I need to grab first. Fingers crossed. Dylan runs over to the computer. The camera turns to Simmons and Grif. Simmons: You seemed so serious when you left. Grif: I was... a little heated. Simmons: I thought you were gone for good. Grif: Yeah, it was definitely the idea. Simmons: What changed your mind? Grif: I don't know. Simmons: Okay. Grif: Tucker, Caboose, Sarge... Fucking Donut. Simmons, I hate those guys. I mean hate, but holy hell, does shit get boring without 'em, and you know, I figured without me to beat up on, y'all were doomed to fall apart at the seams. I'm your hate glue. Simmons: Well, I'm glad you're back. Cue Jax slowly walking closer to them. Both Simmons and Grif: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, good to see you. Yeah. Simmons and Grif turn to Jax. Grif: Uh, dude, what the fuck are you doing? Jax: Don't mind me. I'm just getting in position for the kiss. Cut to Dylan coming back to Simmons and Grif. Dylan: What happened to him? Jax is on the floor behind Simmons and Grif. Grif: He slipped. Cut to the outside of the base, where Red and Blue Grunts are patrolling and repairing a ship. Locus: So much for an easy escape. Caboose: (slowly raising his voice) Wait a second... These aren't skeletons! Grif: It's cool, guys. Locus can just call his alien spaceship. Locus: It's a crowded ship with two—we need the Pelican. Sarge: I'll cover you all from here. Locus: Your shotgun has an effective range of two meters. If anyone should provide cover, it's me. Carolina: I thought you swore off killing. Tucker and Caboose laugh. Tucker: Good one. Caboose: Haha! That is a very funny joke and no one needs to explain to me. Was I laughing too hard? Locus: I did swear off killing. But you don't need your kneecaps to live. Grif: What about your ship? It's got weapons, right? Locus: Yes, they're very useful for splitting asteroids, less practical indoors. No, this will require some planning. If we play our cards right, we can escape without the need for violence. Tucker: Fuck that. These sons of bitches are our enemies, and I, for one, am ready for some motherfucking revenge. Tucker runs off to attack. Carolina: Tucker, don't-- Tucker: Booyah! Tucker begins shooting the Grunts. Locus runs out as well to cover him and fires. Locus: Idiot! Red Grunt: Gah! My kneecap! Everyone begins firing. Locus: We had the element of surprise. Now, we're just fish in a barrel. Tucker: We're fish with guns! Let's use 'em! Red Grunt: Gah! The infidels have escaped their confinement! Let them feel our ugly wrath! Grif turns to Donut. Grif: Donut, quit standing there! Make yourself useful! He throws a grenade to Donut, who immediately throws it. Grif: Ah, Donut, you're supposed to take the pin out first! The grenade hits a Blue Grunt on the head. A Red Grunt begins firing from a mounted gun, causing the Reds and Blues to duck for cover Simmons: Everyone, get cover! Sarge: We're pinned! We might die! It's so exciting! Tucker: Locus, shoot him already! Cue footage of Locus aiming at the Red Grunt on the gun, but is unable to take a shot. Locus: I have no shot. Repositioning. Locus turns invisible and disappears. Tucker: Everybody just chill out until-- Wash walks onto the screen, heading right into the middle of the firefight. Tucker: Wash? Wash. Wash! Tucker stands up and shouts, but Wash continues walking. Tucker: (shouting) What the fuck are you doing? Wash, get down! Wash stops and turns to face Tucker. Wash: Oh, hey T-- Wash is suddenly shot in the throat, and the scene slows down and cuts to black. Gallery RVB S15 E17 001.png RVB S15 E17 002.png RVB S15 E17 003.png RVB S15 E17 005.png RVB S15 E17 006.png RVB S15 E17 007.png RVB_S15_E17_004.png|I hate this. Trivia *Wash's throat being shot is the same injury Maine endured in Spiral. *Wash references Big Bird from Sesame Street. *Locus reveals that he took an oath to never take another person's life. He exhibits this when he has a clear shot of a Zealot but doesn't take it, instead opting to change his position to shoot the kneecaps. *Given the creators' love of pop-culture references, it is likely that Locus' policy of shooting enemies in the kneecaps as an alternative to killing them is a reference to Firefly, in which the following often-quoted exchange takes place: "Zoe: Preacher, don't the Bible have some pretty specific things to say about killin'? Shepherd Book: Quite specific. It is, however, somewhat fuzzier on the subject of kneecaps." **It could also be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. '' In the movie, the Terminator played by Arnold Schwarzenegger is made to sware that he "won't kill anyone" by John Connor, his ward. Immediately, upon being denied entrace to a hospital, the Terminator shoot's the guard who's denying access in both kneecaps, simply telling John "He'll live." *Tucker references Nancy Drew, a series of mystery books. *Sarge returns to the Reds and Blues, admitting he only joined the Blues and Reds to have someone to fight. *Sarge revealed his name off-screen to Dylan and Jax, making them the only ones so far to know his name. For the sake of humor, it is never spoken, but Jax mentions that it sounds like it has 57 syllables, with Sarge replying that the fifth letter is an emoji and it needs a Mandarin keyboard to spell correctly. **The number 57 is also a reference to the ''Chorus Trilogy, due to the number appearing repeatedly throughout the Trilogy. *It is revealed that Lopez would've been sucked into a black hole if Locus had not picked him up. *Caboose references Ghostbusters when he says, "The ghost town though, we're gonna need to call someone for that." *Throughout the episode, Grif is holding a battle rifle. However, when he tosses Donut a grenade he's holding an assault rifle. He switches back to a battle rifle in the next shot. *For some unexplained reason, Donut doesn't know he was meant to pull the pin out of the grenade before throwing it, despite grenades being his signature weapon he has used throughout the series. *The events of this episode would later be revisited by time travel in Paradox with the Reds and Blues attempting to stop Washington's injury from happening. Video Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes